Catalina: A Pirates Tale
by FallenPhoenixWithaTaintedHeart
Summary: Captain Catalina DeMarco of the Black Pearl goes from beng a pirate to a servant in less than a year! But she goes back to piracy in around four years. In reuniting with her brother, gaining new friends, freeing her crew, and falling in love with a prince
1. Disclaimer

Hello I am Lady Chaos, and this is one of my many stories.This is the disclaimer for the entire story. So here it goes…

I, Lady Chaos, do not own in any way, shape, or form Inuyasha. However I wish I owned Sesshoumaru and Miroku. I would be so happy then. - Tee hee hee.


	2. Prolouge

Thursday, December 23, 2004

PROLOUGE

On an unmapped island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, is a city. And in this city is a captain, but this is no ordinary captain. Oh no, this captain is a pirate, a female pirate. Her name, Catalina DeMarco, Captain and Commander of the Black Pearl, fastest ship in all the seven seas. The island is now the home of her crew, family, friends, and herself. The island is called Paradise, because to them that is what it is, paradise.

Everyone was happy and everything was peaceful except for the occasional argument. However, one day five years ago, everything was not so peaceful. It was a day that changed everything and all because of a man named Diego Mentir. A military commander who wants the Treasure of Paradise, but could not have it for he does know where it is, only the captain an first mate of the Black Pearl does. So Mentir went off in search of Paradise and the Black Pearl. It took him four months to find the island and when he and his fleet of ships get there the Black Pearl was getting ready to set sail. There is a small struggle with minor injuries to both sides.

They captured the Pearl and her crew, however, no one would tell who the captain was, so he had all thirty members of the crew thrown in the penitentiary aboard the ship. When the ships returned to Japan four months later the Black Pearl's crew were to be put on trail if they did not tell who the captain was. in the end the crew was sent to jail until they decided to talk. The king had Catalina and two other females crew members named Kagome and Sango sent to his palace to become personal servants for his two sons and their cousin.

They have been at the palace for a little over a year when Catalina decides to run away. She runs into a group of bandits whom she hears plotting to kill the king. She sneaks into their camp after they take a momentary leave of absence and frees a female white tiger cup that they had captured. However, the cub kept following Catalina and the bandits heard the cub mewling at her and came back to camp. They see a girl messing with their stolen treasure and went after her. So she picked up the cub and ran away from the bandits. And this is where our tale begins…


	3. The Bandits and the River

Chapter 1: The Bandits and The River

_In a dense forest in Feudal Era Japan_

In the middle of a dense forest we see a young woman running. She is exotically beautiful. Her hair is a dark midnight blue with pale blue highlights down to her mid-thigh in length. Her eyes are an expressive shade of jungle green. Her tan skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her outfit is that of a belly-dancers, but black and silver in color. The bottoms are silver low rise short-shorts with black see through pants that were baggy. Her shoes were black slipper style shoes with silver diamonds in the middle. Her top is styled like a tank-top, however, it stops two inches below her bust and is silver in color. In the center of the tank-top is a section cut out in the shape of a diamond. A see through black long-sleeve shirt that ends in a point on the back of her hand connected to a silver ring on her middle finger on top of it. A slightly darker veil covers her face from just below her eyes and down. Her earrings consist of first a pair of small silver hoops and then a pair of dangling diamond shaped ebony stones. Around her neck is a choker that is made of two different colored leather straps in the shape of an X, the first is black and the other is silver. Where they cross on the front is a golden tiger paw shaped pendent. With a snowflake engraved in the center.

In her arms is a female white tiger cub with a snowflake on her forehead in periwinkle. Around her neck is a midnight blue leather collar. A little ways back, we can hear men shouting things to each other like "Don't let her escape!", "Don't let her leave alive!", "Catch her before she gets away!" They only caused her to run faster. She has been running for over an hour and her legs were screaming in protest about going faster. But seconds later she came to the edge of the forest and a cliff over looking a raging river. She had no choice but to stop. Se turned around to run back into the forest but a group of six tan dark haired men were standing in her path. She held the tiger cub closer to her and backed up to the edge.

One of the men, obviously the leader, stepped closer to her and started to speak. "Well girlie, you have no where else to run now do ya. So just stand still and die." Then he took out a revolver pistol from the sash at his waist and aimed straight at her head. When he pulled the trigger, she leaned back and to her left just missing the bullet, but plunging to the raging river below in the process. The men didn't see this plan of hers because they were to busy celebrating the end of a hard capture and killing. They all turned around and walked back into the forest not even looking at the river to see if she was floating down stream. Meanwhile, about a mile away from the six bandits we see our girl trying to stay a float and swim to shore with her cub. They go under and surface quite a few times. Then as she was surfacing her head comes in contact with a boulder that was jutting out of the water. As she fades into unconsciousness, she feels someone grab her and pull her out of the water while someone else grabs the cub that she let go of when she hit her head. She hears someone talking to her but she can't understand what their saying and then the darkness takes over.

Well there's chap 1 of Catalina, I hope you guys like it. The chapters will get longer I promise. Till then. Chao.


End file.
